A typical enterprise may have a large number of computer workstations distributed over wide geographic areas spanning across different cities or countries. Each of the workstations can be configured with a computing environment that may include different and often incompatible hardware components and software components such as different operating systems or application programs. The computing environment may have to be upgraded or replaced with a new computing environment because the current computing environment may have become obsolete.
To deploy a new computing environment onto one or more workstations distributed across an enterprise often requires overcoming a large number of logistical problems. Factors such as the number and type of workstations in the enterprise must be considered. Moreover, it may be difficult to gather and analyze information related to the computing environment of all the workstations in an enterprise.